One Forgotten Tale Of A Living Legend
by How To Munch Death 101
Summary: A challenge of pippi55, Taphephobia - Fear of being buried alive or of cemeteries with Dumbledore. OneShot Complete


**This is a Challenge of pippi55 I took, I had to write a one-shot with Taphephobia - Fear of being buried alive or of cemeteries with Albus Dumbledore, so here we go!  


* * *

  
One Forgotten Tale Of A Living Legend**

A Graveyard is not a place for a midnight walk, especially so soon after such a long war. Two days have passed since the demise of the feared dark lord Voldemort, or as many prefer to call him - 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named'. Parties and feasts were still going at this very moment, yet a man with purpose has decided to spend his precious time in this cold cemetery.

This man's name was well known, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a prodigy from the last century. He has lived a full century and a few odd years, many have already said and would say that he was destined to greatness, yet none of them knew the real him.

At this windy night he wore black robes, only this fact would have surprised most of the peoples who knew him, in other words everyone. He was famous for his unique dressing, always bright colours and absurd designs. An expression of agony and grief was set on his face this tiresome night.

He drew a shuddering breath as he walked between the tombstones that marked the last place of rest of those who moved on. Since that faithful day he always felt the unignorable discomfort or dare he say - fear when he neared a cemetery.

He was very young that day, young and arrogant, he didn't see the importance of family and now he regrets it. When Arianna died he was heartbroken, yet he was unwilling to admit his guilt as being the reason his sister was dead. He refused to see that if he gave up his dreams when his mother died and took care of his sister without daydreaming about the great life he could have had, Arianna would be alive perhaps even at the present. His arrogance was also the reason why he got in a fist fight with his brother in front of the open grave of their own sister. His brother rightfully accused him for Arianna's death and tried to make his ignorant brother see reason. Albus threw the first punch, if he had his wand at that moment his brother would have suffered much more than just a mere punch. It was a few moments later that it happened, Aberforth's fist sent Albus tumbling into his own sister's grave. In those few moments that seemed to him like eternity, memories of his life came to him, as he watched himself forgetting about his family in dreams of greatness he realised what his dear brother was trying to tell him. And as he was pulled out of the grave that contained his dead sister he realised that he was an idiot.

Since that day he couldn't enter a cemetery without feeling that immense guilt he was experiencing at this very moment. As he neared his destination, his breath was coming in short gasps but he fought against his instincts who were screaming at him to run away as fast as possible from this cursed place.

At last he reached the four graves he was searching for. _James Potter_,_ Lily Evans Potter_,_ Kendra Dumbledore _and _Adrianna Dumbledore_ adorned the four tombstones that stood together. His shaky hand took his wand from his pocket, with a clumsy flick he produced four bouquets of flowers for each person that was dear to his heart.

With a sob he collapsed to his knees in front of his sister's grave. "Forgive me... Please forgive me... I'm so sorry" Albus wheezed with tears running down his face. A sudden warm breeze broke through the cold atmosphere, and gradually the broken man's sobs faded as he calmed. He looked around in wonder, he felt somewhat lighter, as if a big stone has been removed from his heart, was it Arianna? Did she really forgive him?

Albus got up to his feet, the usual twinkle returning to his eyes. He won't know until the next great adventure but he won't mop around until that day, many wizards and witches were counting on him to lead them after all. While he did question this welcome change of attitudes, he wasn't complaining.

With a merry smile the greatest wizard alive apparated out of the cemetery that once terrified him. Forgiveness was a strong power after all.


End file.
